


But Besides All The Stardom, All We Got Was Blues

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Worship, F/F, Girl Penis, Harem, Master/Slave, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Hilda's champion celebration party turned into a dark reveal about how the powerful female trainers of Unova are all Shaunal's playthings, and as the new champion, Hilda is to be broken all the same. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Aloe | Lenora/Shikimi | Shauntal, Cattleya | Caitlin/Shikimi | Shauntal, Shauntal/Elesa/Skyla, Shikimi | Shauntal/Touko | Hilda
Kudos: 33





	But Besides All The Stardom, All We Got Was Blues

"This wasn’t the party I thought I was gonna have thrown for me," Hilda said, trying to play coy and cute as she felt the caress of Shauntal's gloved hands upon her. "Where's the champagne bottle?" The newly crowned champion's arms were up over her head, strung up with shackles suspended by chains from the ceiling, and she was stuck horribly in place, helpless, frustrated, wondering what to do to escape the weirdness and the frustration of a situation she was stuck in, horribly and helplessly frozen in place.

Shauntal offered up a wicked smirk, pressing her cock up against Hilda's taut, shapely ass. "How about this? It's not a champagne bottle, but it can erupt like one. Christen you as the new champion, and my new plaything." Her low, eager laughter made Hilda tremble, a steadily escalating rush of frustration and worry she wished she was able to deal with, frustration steadily rising. The author stood behind Hilda in a leather corset, thigh-high high-heeled boots, and wearing gloves that caressed along the body of the girl she had bound before her.

Knelt all around Hilda were several of the women she'd dealt with and met in her journey. Elesa, Skyla, Caitlin, and Lenora all sat strewn about wearing nothing but collars as they gathered around their mistress, happy to revere the dominant sight of Shauntal standing over them, completely tamed, hungry, wanting to admire her and happy to serve around her, to watch her impose her presence so firmly upon the new champion, who in this chamber was far less precious or important than she should be as the new champion.

"Guessing I don't get a vote on this," Hilda said. She trembled, shivering back and forth under the weird and heavy heat that came with this treatment, wanting to understand this but left just craving, filled with weird and fuzzy emotions she wasn't the least bit ready for. Shutting her eyes, she tried to steady her thoughts, ease up her breathing, and in the end, it helped absolutely nothing, because Hilda felt the cock trail down between her cheeks and get toward her pussy,, lining up to take her one way, only to switch gears abruptly and instead ram its way up he ass with venomous and vicious intent.

Letting out a mad shriek of surprise and panic, Hilda's whole body struggled as she felt Shauntal's thick and ready cock slam into Hilda's ass, claiming her deep and without a shred of restraint. "I haven't heard you say anything about stopping so far, darling," she said, fingers caressing Hilda's cheek, tracing along her lips. It was a soft and smooth caress, one that felt absolutely nonsensical to Hilda contrasted against the savage pace being taken out on her ass. "You can always try asking me to stop. I'm hardly a villain in this story." The chains kept Hilda in position, leaving Shauntal to do little for leverage, boots planted firmly on the ground and the rest simply being a mad expression of her most focused and most devoted pleasures, sensations as firm as she could get them through this dizzy exploration of pure debauchery. 

Hilda didn't say anything to complain about this, just letting out wild, hazy gasps of pleasure as Shauntal drilled her without a care, filling her ass up with her cock and making sure each hard impact of her hips slamming against her came on with crashing, calamitous fire. There wasn't a whole lot that could be done to save Hilda now; this was intense, intoxicating, and a rush of far too much to handle. She hadn't told Shauntal no, but at the same time she hadn't exactly agreed to be chained up in this bondage basement and taking her cock like this either, and she felt the guilty swell of panicked uncertainty that came from throwing herself into the deep end here, getting pounded and taken with a very pointed and intine rush of sensations greedily imposing their demands and their wicked heat upon her.

All of Hilda's moans kept Shauntal certain of her course of action, continuing the dismissive, downright condescending cresses. "I didn't think you would mind, darling. The proud new champion fell before her mistress, honoured to be chosen, delighted to feel the primal heat of submission take her. Every time Hilda won, she felt good, but how could she reconcile knowing that it felt so much better when she lost?" The words made Hilda shiver; was Shauntal really composing a fucking story while she had sex with her in her dungeon? What had Hilda stumbled into?

Aside from pleasure. The throbbing, searing ecstasy of getting filled and pushed so hard over the edge. Hilda had to confront how unbelievably good this felt, and she lost any fight against better judgment as she gave up to it, crashing into the smoldering thrill and wicked, senseless heat of getting filled to the brim with cock, fucked with callous, reckless desire and a greedy rush of pleasure. She didn't understand what was going on, but everything was so abrupt and so wicked that it didn't matter; she just gave in, crashing hard into the ecstasy and embracing something too mad to handle, too brilliant to believe.

Hilda came, and it waste most confusing orgasm of her life. "Shit, fuck, what's--" She didn't feel capable of much more than that, a thrashing, shuddering wreck giving up to all this pleasure, a senseless mess of desire hitting her too strongly to handle. Her head rolled back, arms thrashing about, struggling against the chains and making them rattle, as Shauntal buried her whole cock deep into the brunette and pumped her to the brim with cum, delighting in the chance to push her so hard and test her limits this thoroughly.

"That's a good girl," Shauntal said, drawing out of her, fingers caressing Hilda's lips again. "How do you feel?'

"Loose," Hilda whined. She gasped, she shivered. She felt defeated, frustrated, not sure if she should have been ashamed of what she felt or overjoyed. Her head was just a confused mess of emotions, which in turn only made her ever riper and more vulnerable for Shauntal and her wickedness. "Am I supposed to feel some other kind of way?"

A hard slap across her face left Hilda scandalized and confused, Shauntal pulling off of Hila immediately and seeking other indulgences. "You've made a mistake," she said, circling around with her hand seizing Caitlin’s hair and dragging the girl off of her knees. "I gave you a gift, and you showed me ungratefulness in return. What can I do with this but punish you? I'll let my cum drip out of your ass while I fuck my other playthings, and when I'm done, you'll be so desperate to have my cock again that you will beg and show me the appreciation that I deserve." Shauntal's anger was firm, placid. She was a controlled storm, as she hoisted Caitlin up off of the ground and pulled her happily down onto her cock.

The blonde jostled into fully conscious awareness of her situation as Shauntal impaled her on her dick, holding onto her and bouncing her up and down along her cock, savage motions pounding into her with very focused and very certain depravity. It was a wild rush of pleasure and greed, and Caitlin had no way to be ready for it, letting out confused gasps of pleasure and worry as she felt it all take her, left with no hope of pulling back or steadying her dizzy thoughts as a wave of crushing desire washed over her. "Mistress," Caitlin whined as she heaved atop Shauntal, jostled up and down with the aggressive and wild push into panic and delirium she found herself in confronted by an overwhelming abundance of pressurise and panic she did her best to try and deal with, body aflame with too much writhing, wanting pressure.

As Shauntal bounced Caitlin up and down her cock, her eyes were firmly on Hilda, staring the brunette down as she hammered into her. The defiant and tempting heat of making Hilda watch Shauntal fuck Caitlin shook the poor brunette, who wasn't sure what to think or feel about the way this was all playing out, the dizzy rush of panic and pleasure she was taken by. Hilda had little choice but to watch, trapped all shackled up, watching Caitlin get pounded into, watching her body heaved atop Shauntal's lap with such venomous greed and indulgence, an excitement that filled her with deep, heavy concern for what she was doing and how intense it was.

"Your cock is so good, mistress," whined the hopeless, dizzy, blonde amid this senseless treatment of her body and everything she was hit by. Caitlin was broken, happy, devoted, and as she took the cock deep into her pussy and got fucked into submission, there was absolutely nothing she could have wanted more. Hilda watched the pleasure wear her expression down, watched her eyes roll back and the shivering, senseless rush of pure delight take hold of her, making her body heave and thrash under so much crazy, crushing ecstasy that she couldn't handle all of it. She came, eyes rolling back, legs kicking out and trembling, as Shauntal pulled her down, came deep inside of her, and then simply tossed her aside to twitch and wriggle on the floor with cum dripping out of her.

Lenora was up to her feet now with a hand in her hair just as tight as Caitlin had received, bent forward with her face right in front of Hilda's so that she could see the even more drastic effects of this strong woman get immediately cross-eyed upon having a cock rammed into her. "It's so good," Lenora whined, showing off to Hilda a drastically different presence and existence than she could have ever seen her in. The gym leader melted immediately, completely incapable of helping herself as the growing panic and pressure it her so quickly, a strong and fierce rush of emotions she wished she was better prepared to face, better suited to dealing with.

The confused and shaky rush of, "Thank you, mistress," spilling from Lenora's lips was certain, wild, driven by a confidence and a hunger she didn't try to fight, certainly not 'too strong' to admit her devotion and thankfulness to Shauntal. her body bucked back and forth, trembling under the wild haze of getting filled and fucked so hard. She knew exactly what she wanted and felt unable to deny herself these pleasures now, craving the satisfaction and the hunger of letting it all go. Her wide hips slammed back greedily against Shauntal's thrusts, determined to get fucked and enjoy this.

It was an affront to Hilda. A challenge. The poor brunette watched in dismay and panic at the sight of Lenora falling to her base desires, already long since broken and pushed into these lows, ready to submit utterly to Shauntal, an obedient pet for the elite. With each savage thrust, Shauntal taught a hopeless and brutal lesson to Hilda; she wasn't going to be better. She'd break to, and even now, the feeling of lust rising inside of Hilda as she watched as terrifying. She felt loose, empty without that huge cock in her, now staring at the pleasure it brought other women. It evoked foggy and confused feelings within her that she didn't know how to deal with, unprepared to face the reality of what was happening, completely blindsided by the slow betrayal from within.

"The strongest of women could not match to what the mistress offered," Shauntal said, speaking firm and harsh over the sounds of drunken surrender. "A marriages' resolve could not save Lenora, for all her brilliance, from what this cock awoke within her and her most primal, base desires, to which she became a slave over all else. And if she could not hold on, then what hope did the heroine have as she watched the eyes of a woman she respected roll back into empty, vapid head, fucked so hard that her thoughts simply ceased to exist?" The angle of this dirty talk continued to baffle Hilda, but she couldn't argue with the results.

Or with the way Lenora came so hard, screaming out in pleasure and wild heat as she gave in to it all, as the cock filled her, and she too was callously thrown aside, Elesa and Skyla dragged into the forefront now. Shauntal kept them on their knees on either side of her cock, and without being told, they began to worship it together, cleaning off Caitlin and Lenora's pussy juices with noisy and sloppy reverence. No wait, just sloppy, unhesitating worship of her huge cock.

Hilda was able to see the pleasure on the women’s faces when Shauntal fucked them but now, her eyes could only fixate on the cock itself. ON the big, throbbing shaft standing imposingly rigid and at attention before her, so demanding and present, filling her with uncertainty and panic that kept bubbling up to the surface harder, stronger, imposing its will and demanding that she give in to it all, that she succumb to her most base desires and ragged appetites. She wished she was stronger, twisting and writhing as she did against the panic and her own worst indulgences, staring at that massive cock aching as the mouths caressed along it and all control seemed gone from the gym leaders servicing her.

As much as feeling it inside her ass had been overwhelming, now Hilda was looking at it. At the big, throbbing cock getting lavished with tongues and lops sloppily revering every inch of it. There wasn't any sense to this, wasn’t a moment of control or calm to make this slow down. They slobbered all over her cock, making it twitch and ache with growing excitement, with a commotion so unrestrained and so hungry that it felt like it too much to bear. Every wild, sloppy indulgence felt like a steady push into greater heights of ecstasy, throbbing, dizzy desire crashing down upon her, her thighs grinding together as the sensation peaked, as she felt a crushing rush of feelings that refused to let up on her for a second. 

Never before had Hilda been so consumed with lust, been so fixated on one thing to such a ruinous and hopeless degree. But she couldn't help herself here, just staring at the cock, watching Elesa and Skyla slobber all over it, feeling herself compelled by slavish devotions and hungers that continued to rip her asunder. Her eyes were fixated on the arousing, depraved heat of being reminded again and again how good it felt to give up and give in. She was hopeless here, pulled into a sloppy state of slavish desire and lust from which nothing was going to save her. And she loved it. Whimpering under the pressure and the confusion of letting it al go, Hilda felt the irresistible ache inside of her. Something she didn't understand.

"Faced with a challenge greater than the man she dethroned, how could the heroine resist? Her mouth watered, as she felt her curiosities get the better of her. What must the mistress's cock taste like? If four women were happily broken by this glorious shaft and filled with such certain need, was it even worth fighting to deprive herself of these joys?" Shauntal stared a hole through Hilda as the girl writhed and squirmed. "Would she decide that swallowing her pride was a cost worth paying to swallow the load otherwise to be shared by these two eager cockpets? Would--"

"I'm sorry!" Hilda shrieked. She ratted her chains and flailed about, legs almost buckling. She felt weak and delirious, unable to hold onto herself as she succumbed to the crushing desire, the ache of seeing this all happen and not being part of it. "I'm sorry for talking back to you. I'm sorry for not appreciating what you did for me. Your cock was incredible, and it would..." Ragged, confused, Hilda saw the only path to freedom now being the acceptance of something truly mad and embarrassing. "It would be my honour to be your fucktoy, and I'll never complain again about it. Please, give me a second chance, save me from this." She tried to shove forward, wishing for a way to escape, a chance to let go and fall to her knees too, as Shauntal's cock twitched and ached at hungry, rock hard attention, so strong, so proud, so ready to be loved, fi only she could push forward and get to it. "I'll submit. I'll be a good girl. Wear a collar. Whatever you want, just let me swallow your cum!'

Shauntal grabbed Elesa and Skyla, tugging their heads away. "Let her down," she commanded. The gym leaders whined at the denial of what they had earned, but they did as they were told, grabbing the chains and undoing them, letting Hilda free, albeit with chains dragging her arms down, heavy and burdensome, but anything to pull her closer to the floor was welcome now, as she fell to her knees before Shauntal and her mighty cock, apologetic and ready in how she shoved her way down the dick and got right to revering her mighty shaft, readily slobbering the cock down. Into her throat it went, choking on Shauntal's cock.

Sloppy, reverent, drooling submission came easy to her once she got started. She couldn’t help herself, accepting the pleasure and its imposing heat upon herself. she felt lost, hopeless, craving validation and surrender with little sense of how to help herself out of this mess. She needed it, all of the crushing heat and lust doing to her primal, dizzying things she wished she could resist, wished she was stronger against. But instead, back and forth she went, serving, slobbering, letting drool run down her chin as she deepthroated every inch of Shauntal's cock, broken from simply being made to want it too badly to help herself.

"Lo, the fall of the heroine, the acceptance of her weakness and her fragility. Evermore to be the plaything of her mistress, to fall in line as every other woman before her, to submit to her base desires and be happy to serve." Shauntal let her go, watching with dismissive, callous glee at the way Hilda went, her dismissive and smug smile saying all that needed to be said. Shauntal had won, and she did nothing to hasten Hilda's descent, letting her volunteer herself every step of the way down with glee, admiring the surrender, the panic, the molten shame and embarrassment of serving Shauntal and letting herself fall victim to these dark desires.

Hilda didn’t pay attention to the words or the mockery. She just kept sucking, revering Shauntal's cock and allowing herself to fall lower, hotter, deepening her depraved acceptance of desires so hungry and so confused that she couldn't help herself any longer. Her eyes went cross, body going weak, she kept going on until finally the throbbing, pulsating cock erupted down her throat. Shauntal jerked her back by the ponytail, pulling her away and blowing a massive load into her mouth. The flood of thick, sticky cum and all of its overbearing flavour was something so panicked and wild that she didn't have a hope now, just trembling under this pleasure, whining, shivering, feeling the flood of cum hit her.

She swallowed. Without shame, she swallowed, guzzling down Shauntal’s load, a trembling, wicked mess giving up to the ecstasy and the confusion, swallowing and accepting this mess, celebrating her crowning as champion by guzzling another woman's spunk and becoming the submissive cocksucker Shauntal craved. Drawing back, dizzy, eyes rolled into her skull, she whined, "Thank you, mistress," and accepted her new role in life happily.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
